dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/WT 14 my journey
'WT XIV - my journey' ---- 'Preface (I)' my journey starts, when I selected the wrong TEQ Vegeta. BLAAAARGGGGGHHH!!! ---- 'I' 1st time ever I reached beyond rank 1000 and beyond rank 700 in Dokkan Battle's WTs. and, I've played this game for 1 year (I must've sucked bad, LMAO). then, the inevitable............................. I got very cocky and careless. in the end, I deserved it. I got suckered punch by 120px|link=True_Child_Prodigy_Super_Saiyan_Gotenks_(TEQ) oh well. I know it's a temporary thing. the ranking will go up and down non-stop until the end of the tourney. so, it's okay. I'll just do my best. ---- 'II' less than 24 hours of the 1st day of WT 14, I decided, it would be better to recharge myself to be ready for the gruenling next couple of days. so, I slept. soundly and comfortably. the WT ranking can go to planet whatever when I've decided I wanted to go to sleep. nothing else matters. I spent all my Friends points on Friend banner not long after I woke up, and got myself that last piece of base LR Androids 17 & 18. so, with that, I pumped everything I got, Dokkaned that to 10/20 LR Androids, and then train the previously Dokkaned 10/20 LR Androids at level 130++ with that new level 1 10/20 LR Androids. THAT, was a big relief for me. one hurdle overcame. NOW I got myself a 20/20 LR Androids with 4 Roadblocks unlocked, at level 140+ (very expensive), with all Hidden Potential Skills activated, and a work-in-progress activation for the remaining nodes. now, back to where I left off before I went to sleep. ---- 'III' that sleep costed me some. plus I made a few more stupid mistake. it took me about 12 hours to get my local ranking back from a fall to rank 10 back to rank 2, and to climb up the WT's rank from a fall to rank 7000++ back to the top 1500. that sure took some efforts. what I did wrong was, for the first 3-4 hours of that 12 hours, I went with x10 difficulty mode. then I started to notice I wasn't climbing back up fast enough. that was then I decided, what the heck. let's go x20 all the way. anyways, in-between those 12 hours, I attempted several mono-Type teams, one of which costed me. that was the next stupid mistake I did. I forgot what team setup it was, but it got me suckered punch to oblivion (again). that's KO #2. my lose. fortunately, I already clinched 27 wins. I got that 20-win-streak reward, and have cleared all the 'Missions'. what I remembered about that team setup which costed me my 2nd KO was, I forgot that Friend's card don't boost with its Leader Skill. oh my goodness! basically I was franctically trying to survive -- in a state of severe lack of Ki. I didn't bring along Ki boost support item and Orb changing support item, too. that's that. ---- 'IV' it's getting progressively more challenging to climb up the WT ranking. 1st, it was challenging to get into the top 2500. then, the top 1500. next, the top 1000. then, the challenge, the way I am approaching it is, an incremental increase of 100 to the top. I am working on climbing beyond the top 700 right now. it does pay to climb up the rank as high as possible, as soon as possible. then just maintain on one's current ranking, and steadily and consistently climb up. also, I got my KO #3. ho ho ho by Countdown to Despair Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan). ---- 'V' the most unusual thing happened to at the tourney about 1 hour ago. it was the Final, my team's Lead and Friend were 120px|link=Rose_Stained_Super_Saiyan_Goku_Black_(Super_Saiyan_Rosé), the opponent's team Lead was . there were about 3 gold capsules on the board. so I thought might as well go for all three. after getting all 3 gold capsules, I had 6 turns remaining. so I chased after the opponent. I thought 6 turns were aplenty to engage the opponent in a fight and clinch a win. but this was the part that was very surprising to me. from 6 turns to 0 turn, my die roll never showed anything higher than 3. it was either 1, 2, or 3. and the weird part was, the opponent kept evading me, and was always moving a 4, or a 5 moves. usually opponent's team would evade after a fight in which the opponent suffered a huge damage that significantly reduced the opponent's number of characters available to end/continue with the fight. within this context, the darnest thing was, we haven't even gotten to a fight yet. so, when the turn counter reached 0 turn, I was declared the loser. as I mentioned above, when the turn counter showed I had 6 turns remaining, from that point on to 0 turn, the opponent was moving 4 or 5 spaces, while I kept being given a 1, 2, or 3 die roll. this NEVER happened to me before in any previous tourneys. Losing in a fair and square fight is okay. but losing like the above, just didn't seem 'right.' I guess anything's nearly possible in the WT. I just don't want that ridiculous experience to repeat again. ---- VI I nearly experienced my 5th lost the past 3 hours. in fact, not once, but twice! the 1st near-lost happened at the Final when I touched on the wrong support item. instead of using Yemma first, I touched on Usher. basically, it was a bad start at the Final, and I ended up using all my support and healing items. the opponent's remaining character, SS3 Vegeta SA'ed me. fortunate with a capital F, my team survived! that fight ended, and I got pushed back a move. I landed on a healing pad which healed me 25k. with nothing else to go for, I managed to beat the last of the opponent's character. thankfully it didn't SA me again in the 2nd fight. , and a UR SS or SS2 Gohan INT (can't remember which one) was the last 3 of the opponents' team's characters that nearly landed me my 2nd lost. if I had lost this, my record would be 5 lose. this run was basically a bad call on my part. I decided to be smart-alecky and selected 2 TEQ characters with Passive Skill that boost Ki +3 for STR-TEQ and Ki +2 for STR-TEQ. Lead was Grim Reaper's Godtenks. Friend was Cyan Juggernaut. there were basically three mistakes with this near lost. * I selected 2 Ki boosting characters instead of 2 Orb changing characters. ** the 2 Ki boosting characters are weaker in general. * I touched on the wrong orbs. instead of the TEQ orbs, I touched on the INT orbs my mistake, so basically, Cyan Juggernaut can't inflict high enogh damage. * I selected the wrong Friend. should have selected Vegito Blue instead of Cyan Juggernaut. this is because of the OiaF link skill, which would complement Grim Reaper's Godtenks and Farewell Majin Vegeta. so basically, I focused on taking out the Leader character first, which was Rosé, then I focused on taking out the opponent's INT Turles. this was where I touched on the wrong INT orb instead of the TEQ orb. fortunate enough, I didn't die in the first fight. I got pushed back and landed on a 25k healing pad. which was fortunate, with a capital F! I had already ran out of all items, and my team's health bar remained in the 35% vicinity. the opponent on the other hand had 2 AGLs, 1 Omega and 1 INT Gohan left. in the second fight, I managed to take out the 2 AGLs, and Omega. this again, with no support item left, and a recovered HP bar in the 65% vicinity or thereabout. I was unable to finish the fight, and got pushed back again. I got about 45% HP remaining. in the third or last fight, I rotated all the strongest TEQ I have in the 1st rotation. first was Grim Reaper's Godtenks. which defused the damage a bit, and also because the opponent's INT Gohan didn't SA my team even though it had the 1st turn to attack. next, I had TEQ Vegito lined up front. again, the opponent's INT Gohan had the 1st chance to attack. and again, it fortunately didn't SA my TEQ Vegito. I won, with about +10k HP remaining. very, very close shave! ---- 'VII' Final fight, my poor, poor got SA'ed 117k by 120px|Hopeless_Minus_Energy_Omega_Shenron. H A H ! too bad ''' my team's health was 124k! '''H A H ! on another note. I dropped to 3rd for the Local ranking. the previously 3rd dude was on turbo mode, and now was about 1 mil points ahead of me. neither s/he nor I would be able to catch up on the number 1 dude, 'coz the point difference was way too far to catch up with. the 4th guy behind me, is about 600k points. I'd better maintain my 3rd rank, and keep working on getting to the 2nd rank. ---- 'VIII' on this tourney I had 2 AoE characters, the older STR Broly and the newer TEQ Majin Vegeta. I tested using both several times, and separately. in the end, I dropped TEQ Majin Vegeta because it was weaker comparatively. a few hours before the end of the tourney, I switched to mono-Rainbow-Extreme team with . at the Final, SWOD LSS Broly SA'ed, but managed to take out only 2 opponents. the rest were damaged except for the AGLs and TEQ. then the inevitable, 120px|link=Azure_Omnipotence_Super_Saiyan_God_SS_Vegito SA'ed my inflicting 104k damage. H A H ! too bad my team had 120k HP ---- 'Epilogue' what's memorable about WT XIV? quite a number of things, actually. there were 2 key tings that helped me a lot at WT XIV. * that 150M DLs Celebration Gasha, and the Dual Dokkan Gasha ** pulling several multis on the two Gashas improved the collection of cards in my deck by a lot *** the investment was well worth it, but I don't plan on spending so much on a frequent basis. I've played Dokkan Battle a little over a year, and this was the first time I've spent so much within a short period * the Hidden Potential Activation system ** this system enables characters to have their Hidden Skills activated. which also helped a lot * better planning and preparation * it appears that BNEI did something that made it difficult for players who cheat/mod. ** I am not too sure whether it's very effective or not. but what I am certain of is, within 24 hours of the 1st day of WT XIV, the rankings were very erratic. climbing and falling like nobody's business. and also, there were a few times when I experienced a huge climb up, but never a huge fall down. * the new STR Broly character they introduced and surprised GLB with, did its job well for the tourney. ** I have seen a few times, players with the new STR LR Broly as Lead and Friend, and the UR base of the LR Broly as a team mate, and also the old STR Broly as a team mate. the old and the new Broly, however, do not share any link skills. *** but just imagine that, 4 STR AoEs! you add another PHY Trunks (Xeno) and TEQ Majin Vegeta, that makes 6 AoE characters. but nobody's in their right mind would do that. **** at least I've never met one at WT XIV. the most number of AoE characters in a team that I've seen was 3. I might've missed out on other things, but I am now rich with Supreme Kai and Elder Kai awakening medals. WT XIV gave me 36 Supreme Kais, and 27 Elder Kais. the one medal I wanted most of all, just like every other players is Old Kai -- that raises a character's SA level. ho ho ho ---- 'Preface (II)' Hello. How are you? It's nice to meet you again. Thank you for the good time. Good bye, and hope to see you soon. Don't go away too long ~~ f i n ~~ ---- Category:Blog posts